Un, deux, trois
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Il était une fois un roi malheureux. Il était une fois des enfants. Il était une fois une histoire...
**_Dispositions légales :_** _Undertale_ appartient à Toby Fox, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **Un, deux, trois**

* * *

Le premier avait reçu une mort violente, sans avoir eu la moindre chance. Résultat d'une colère, d'une tristesse enragée, d'un profond dégoût. Cet enfant était venu trop tôt après la tragédie, le deuil était encore trop récent dans le cœur d'Asgore. Même s'il n'était pas directement responsable, il restait, aux yeux du roi, coupable.

Quelqu'un devait payer. La douleur du roi exigeait ce sacrifice.

x

 _Un, deux, trois_

 _Les enfants passés par là_

 _Arrivés dans un enfer_

 _Ne verront plus la lumière_

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Tombés dans cet abysse_

 _Pauvres petits boucs-émissaires_

 _Morts sous la colère d'un père_

x

Le deuxième enfant, sa mort avait été moins assurée. Peut-être à cause d'un regard de celui-ci, qui avait provoqué une seconde de doute chez Asgore, avant qu'il ne se raffermisse, qu'il ne se dise qu'il fallait le faire. Pour son fils... non, pour ses DEUX enfants. Achever ce brin d'humain, en compensation du sang que eux-mêmes avaient perdus.

Toriel commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

x

 _Un, deux, trois_

 _Qui ne demandaient rien_

 _Que de retrouver leur chemin_

 _Loin de ce monde-là_

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Devenus des ennemis_

 _À abattre à tout prix,_

 _Vite, qu'on en finisse..._

x

Le troisième le fit bien hésiter. La douleur violente était passée, ne restait plus qu'une tristesse amère et le sentiment de devoir faire quelque chose pour ses enfants. Oscillant entre moments de rage et de doute, Asgore le tua tout de même, avant de rester un moment devant le corps sans vie de cet enfant.

Toriel lui demanda si cela était vraiment nécessaire, reprochant toute cette violence.

x

 _Un, deux, trois,_

 _Bien cruel sort !_

 _Ils ne méritaient pas_

 _Une telle mort..._

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Destinée bien sombre..._

 _Les plantes reverdissent_

 _Mais ils ne sont plus qu'ombres_

x

Le quatrième fut une sorte de déclic. Finie la rage, finie la douleur excessive, finie la tristesse incontrôlable. Le temps avait fait son office et avait rendu sa raison au roi, qui commençait à comprendre entièrement l'horreur de ses actes : il se sentait coupable de tuer ces enfants... Mais il le fit tout de même.

C'en fut trop pour Toriel. Après une violente dispute, elle décida de partir.

x

 _Un, deux, trois_

 _Faits comme des rats_

 _Répétition du drame_

 _Voilà qu'ils rendent l'âme_

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Pour ce supplice_

 _Pas d'échappatoire_

 _Plongés dans le noir_

x

Le cinquième était venu, et Asgore n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'épargner. Il aurait eu l'impression de trahir les autres enfants venus avant. Alors, non. Il devait se battre. Même s'il se battait avec moins d'aplomb, le résultat restait le même.

La cinquième âme fut collectée, et Asgore n'était plus sûr de pourquoi il faisait cela.

x

 _Un, deux, trois_

 _Les voilà bien morts_

 _Ces petits trésors_

 _À cause du roi_

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Son chagrin est absolu_

 _Pourtant il continue,_

 _Prisonnier de ses vices_

x

Et le sixième enfant était venu pour mourir à son tour dans les bras du roi. Asgore ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Ses mains étaient trop pleines du sang de ces innocents : il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. Ses fautes le prenaient à la gorge pour l'empêcher d'oublier et de se pardonner. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre l'aboutissement.

Que ce soit par l'accession au monde d'en haut, ou par sa mort...

x

 _Un, deux, trois_

 _Ces chers enfants_

 _Ils sont tous là..._

 _Ces innocents._

 _Quatre, cinq, six_

 _Seront-ils remercier,_

 _Pour leur sacrifice ?_

 _Qui irait les pleurer..._

x

Il était une fois un roi, roi malheureux, roi seul dans son trop grand château. On le voyait prendre soin de ses fleurs, boire du thé, regarder au loin... Il attendait en silence que le jour de la libération arrive. À attendre le dernier enfant, qui déterminerait le destin des monstres et des humains.

x

« Tu as fini de faire ce que tu avais à faire ? Bien. Alors allons-y. »


End file.
